


antigravity

by minshuas



Series: between two hearts, two lungs, two mouths [2]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 23:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12243051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minshuas/pseuds/minshuas
Summary: "Hasn't anyone taught you how to respect your elders?" Youngbin cocks an eyebrow and Juho laughs in his face.It makes Youngbin's heart skip a beat.





	antigravity

**Author's Note:**

> i'm back @ it again.  
> follow me over @minshuas_ on twitter.   
> it is multi-group but i luv friends.

There is a cacophony of sounds coming from all around Youngbin, but he stays swathed in all the blankets that he’s dragged out of his room and piled onto the couch. Youngkyun stands over him, looking annoyed and distraught. “Can you _at least_ help me find my phone, hyung?” He asks. Honestly, he’s usually the first one to help any of the members whenever they need help, but he’s been nursing cold symptoms for the better part of two weeks now. For the first couple of days, he had caught a fever that forced him into the hospital. Now, he isn’t much better, but he’s medicated and no longer contagious. But that’s the expanded reason for why he doesn’t want to help. The one he’s given the members since they woke up to find him on the couch has been ‘ _I’d rather die than get off the couch_.’ It’s oddly dramatic for him, but he feels like he deserves to be selfish for once in his life. Plus, the members could make it without him, he is just one person in the face of eight. _They are fine without me. They can figure out where their things are and how to get to the places they need to be. There are managers and staff members and Jaeyoon. Also, Inseong is brilliant in most, if not all, regards._

They could figure it out. He could be sick alone if he needed to be.

And he definitely needed to be.

“Stuck,” is all he says in response, trying to look around him so that he can see the television. Nothing is playing, but he doesn’t want to watch everyone bustle around. Youngkyun makes a face that if Youngbin cared about, he’d consider an insult, and then he leaves to find someone who cares to look for his phone with him. “It pays to be irresponsible!” Youngbin calls after him, sounding too much like a parent. He closes his eyes. Maybe he’ll get lucky and fall asleep so he will only have an empty dorm to worry about when he’s conscious.

“Hyung?” It’s Chanhee this time. Youngbin doesn’t groan like he wants to, but he also doesn’t sit up. He’ll listen to what the maknae has to say, but he’s not making any promises. When Youngbin doesn’t answer him, Chanhee continues, quietly. “The managers want to know if you took your fever recently. If not, then I brought a thermometer.” In his voice, there is genuine worry. Youngbin knows that he can’t be worrying them, so he pulls himself up from his cocoon to sit and take the thermometer into his mouth.

He knows better than to speak around it, but he hasn’t pressed the button yet. “I haven’t had a fever in more than a week. I’m really fine. I just feel tired and my throat is killing me.” Today’s better than some. He can speak without punctuating his sentences with coughs. His voice still doesn’t sound normal in his ears, so he doubts he could rap in his state. If anything, the combination of dancing and rapping would have him coughing until he’s doubled over. He knows that they don’t have any performances lined up, but they will soon enough. Already, he’s so far behind in practices. He’ll have to overwork himself to make up for the two weeks that he’s spent barely even moving, but that’s nothing new for him. “I can’t imagine being sick for too long after today though, Chanhee, so don’t worry.”

Finally, he closes his lips tight around the thermometer and lets Chanhee click the button. It turns on with a _beep_ and both of them wait for the results. “Remember that Seokwoo hyung and Juho hyung are going to be home soon from their photoshoots.” No matter the results of the thermometer, Youngbin is going to remain on this couch. He either has a temperature or he doesn’t. If he does, then the managers will want him to go back to the hospital because he’s been sick for far too long, but he doubts that will happen. It is more than likely that he has no temperature, so he’ll keep a few cough drops on hand and laze around until the members kick him out of the living room when they get home. They’ll be too loud, just like they are now.  He’s lucky that he doesn’t have a headache.

“Oh, yeah.” Youngbin says when the thermometer starts beeping obnoxiously high. It draws the attention of the members in the kitchen, but they don’t dare approach him. If he’s feverish again, there’s no telling if he’s contagious or not. To them, feverish and contagious are synonymous and to be honest, Youngbin has no idea if that’s right or wrong. “I would have forgot about them.” Chanhee looks at the thermometer as though Youngbin’s hands might corrupt the reading somehow. He shows it to Youngbin quickly after. _38 degrees Celsius_. He’s faring normally still. Hopefully, that means that he’s getting better rather than getting worse, but only time will tell. If he’s sick for another full week, then the managers would be sending him to a specialist to make sure that he didn’t need any serious treatments or surgeries.

“Thanks, hyung.” Chanhee smiles at Youngbin before he shuffles off with the thermometer. It leaves Youngbin smiling because really, Chanhee’s _so cute_ and he cares so much for the members. He’s never one to complain even though he’s the youngest. Meanwhile, Youngkyun switches between obnoxiously childish and completely respectful. It often ends up leaving the older members in a daze because they are never quite sure what they are going to get whenever they interact with Youngkyun. Chanhee is well-behaved, even though he may have his competitive moments. He’s one of Youngbin’s secret favorite members, even though he definitely doesn’t pick favorites (like Chanhee, Juho, and Jaeyoon). It would be _wrong_ of him to pick favorites while he’s the leader, but he can’t ignore the fact that humans are drawn to certain personalities.

After Chanhee leaves him to put the thermometer away (and probably report to their managers), the members start to file out the door. All of them tell Youngbin ‘ _Goodbye!_ ’ and wish him to get better so that they won’t have to leave them there. Jaeyoon is one of the last to leave, reminding him what Chanhee already had. “Juho and Seokwoo should be back here in a couple hours. If they finish earlier than planned, though, the managers might go and pick them up to join us. Make sure you don’t fall asleep with the stove on or anything.”

Jaeyoon’s ever the responsible one. He takes after Youngbin in that regard and so he can trust Jaeyoon with the other members. Maybe he’s not a replacement, but he gives the members the support that Youngbin does. Plus, he has the world’s best and kindest smile and that’s something that Youngbin definitely lacks. No one could compare with the sun itself, and that’s exactly what Jaeyoon is. Maybe he isn’t the happiest member. Maybe he isn’t Taeyang, who is their literal sunshine, but he produces his own light and that’s enough for Youngbin to think of him as the other sun in their group, eclipsed by Taeyang’s brightness.

“Take care of them,” Youngbin doesn’t need to be readying him. “Be safe.”

Jaeyoon gives him a peace sign before he follows after the rest of the members leaving Youngbin entirely alone.

 

He wakes up quickly, but he can’t remember having any dreams. The dorm is just as quiet as it had been when the members left, but there are arms wrapped around his midsection. It is a wonder that he’s still on the rather small couch, especially with another member cuddling him. He looks down and notices the slender fingers that he knows so well. _Juho_. His heart skips a couple beats embarrassingly. _Juho is laying with me_. If he focuses, then he can feel everywhere they are touching each other. It makes Youngbin’s skin feel as though it is on fire with something unnamed, but so similar to desire. Never would Youngbin consider himself a sappy romantic, but that’s exactly how Juho makes him feel whenever they are alone like this.

 _Alone_?

Youngbin sits up so fast that he knocks into Juho’s shoulder hard. “Seokwoo?” He calls out hesitantly, but he doesn’t get anything in response other than a groan from Juho. His eyes are wide when he turns back to Juho.

Juho rubs his shoulder absently making an expression that makes Youngbin want to both apologize and try to massage it better. “Seokwoo asked to be taken to the group. I told them I was tired and they got worried I might be getting sick, like you.” He explains. It comforts Youngbin enough, so he slips back into a laying position.

However, this time, he faces Juho. “Are you alright?” He asks, lightly brushing his fingers against Juho’s cheek.

“Yeah,” his hand falls from his shoulder as he folds Youngbin back into his arms. He seems like an overexcited puppy with the gleam in his eyes and the affection heavy in his touch. “I wanted time with you. You said we should talk, but I also… just wanted an excuse to be alone with you.” Never in his life has he seen Juho blush, but now he definitely is. Youngbin wishes that his mind could keep this memory forever. He looks so adorable, and shy, which is completely out of character for Juho. Usually, he’s warm and ready to make everyone laugh or he’s awkward and quiet. This is so different from both of those versions of Juho. This one seems like it is only for Youngbin.

But maybe he is just hoping that it is only for him.

“Juho…” His heart feels swollen as he moves in until their foreheads are touching. Their knees bump against each other even though Juho is so tall. He is way too tall for the couch, but he is still here because Youngbin is. Absentmindedly, it seems, Juho brushes a clothed foot against Youngbin’s. It feels oddly domestic. Youngbin wants to wrap himself up in the feeling forever. It makes his chest feel light, like his organs don’t obey the law of gravity, or maybe he’s just in space because he seems to have a lack of oxygen around Juho. “You didn’t have to be here with me. We could have found time to talk.”

“Hyung,” he laughs freely, but it doesn’t seem to be _at_ Youngbin. “There isn’t a time when I don’t want to be with you.”

 _Oh._ There’s that anti-gravity feeling again. It always starts in his chest, but spreads throughout his entire body until he feels like they are floating somewhere above the couch and it hurts for him to breathe. “I…” It’s so rare for Youngbin to be the one left reeling in a situation. Usually, he’s able to come up with words on the spot: in the face of managers, of fans, of interviewers, but it is Juho who is leaving him speechless. It is Juho who knows how to make him lose his words, and his breath. “Juho…” He says again because he doesn’t have anything else to say.

Juho notices his effect on Youngbin. He makes it evident with a smirk that Youngbin doesn’t know if he can trust or not. “Youngbin hyung…” he says mockingly, leaning in so close that their lips brush. It makes Youngbin jump in excitement, but also melt in peacefulness. This feeling is absolute and whole. “Have I left you speechless?”

Youngbin swallows. “N-No,” he doesn’t want his voice to quiver, but that’s exactly what it does. “No,” he says again and once again, their lips brush. The electricity in the air is enough for him to _yearn_ for more of Juho, but he doesn’t move any closer. There’s a battle between them that neither of them truly understand, but both are partaking in. “W-Why would you leave me speechless?” He shivers as Juho’s nose brushes against his skin and his hands rub in soothing circles against his back. It’s almost too much, and it is completely not enough. If someone asked him what he wanted for Juho, he’d say _everything_ , but he doesn’t even understand what that means.

His quivering earns him a raised eyebrow from a skeptic Juho. “I don’t know, hyung.” His gaze flits to Youngbin’s trembling lips, then back up. Youngbin thinks he feels his heart stop in anticipation for what may come soon. He remembers the hesitancy of the dressing room and how they hadn’t been able to communicate anything. “I think you might be in love with me.” His smile is deadly venom that has been injected directly into his heart.

He feels his heart drop straight down to his feet. It isn’t exactly a pleasant feeling. Anxiety mixed with excitement mixed with embarrassment. From the beginning, he should have figured he was easy to read, but he thought that he had kept his feeling covered up well. If the dressing room incident went poorly, then Youngbin had planned to play it off by claiming he had been feeling lonely, but would that have worked? Is Juho just making fun of him? He decides to play along with this game. If he ends up hurt, then at least he wasn’t a coward in the moment that mattered the most.

Even so, his voice comes out small. “I think I might be.”

Juho inhales sharply and Youngbin presses forward. This kiss doesn’t have any hesitancy behind it as Juho welcomes him and even pulls him closer with his hands on his back leading. Youngbin’s hands try to pull him closer too, but it doesn’t matter when they are already this close. There’s more of an urgency in their hands than in their lips and Juho ends up rolling awkwardly until he’s underneath Youngbin. Surprised by the sudden change, Youngbin breaks the kiss to stare down at Juho’s amused expression.

His hair is mussed in the cutest way. He must have fallen asleep while waiting for Youngbin to wake up. “If you do, that’s okay.” Juho gasps, running his hands up Youngbin’s arms until he can tangle them in his too long hair. “I do too.”

“You do too?” Youngbin’s eyes are as wide as twin moons. He doesn’t know if he’s genuinely surprised or just so happy that he can’t contain himself. “It’s unattractive to be in love with yourself, Juho. Hasn’t anyone taught you?”

“ _You_ ,” he says as Youngbin laughs. It cuts him off. “I’m in love with _you_.”

“ _Oh_ ,” Youngbin doesn’t realize he’s said it aloud until Juho’s softened expression turns back into that venomous smile that he doesn’t quite understand yet. “Me…” He mutters like it is impossible, like Juho could have only been talking about himself. “You are?”

Laughing, Juho tugs gently on Youngbin’s hair until he’s sitting. “Yes, I am.” He kisses the edge of his mouth, then his nose, then the other side of his mouth, then his chin. Youngbin wants to grab onto him and kiss him so hard that he sees stars, but he also wants Juho to continue making his skin feel like it is glowing. “Silly, hyung.” He mutters into the crook of his neck as he nips the skin there softly. _No marks_ , it was a simple rule in the house. All the boys knew that whatever they did with whoever, they couldn’t have marks. Juho specifically knows that Youngbin doesn’t like to be marked up. The touch is light, playful, and has Youngbin pulling him away.

“Hasn’t anyone taught you how to respect your elders?” Youngbin cocks an eyebrow and Juho laughs in his face.

It makes his heart skip a beat. It makes him want to kiss him endlessly. Everything between them is effortless where it should be difficult and awkward and unknown. “Oh, I’ve learned a thing or two, I think.” Then he’s moving in to kiss him again. He’s too gentle, treating Youngbin like he’s something fragile. Youngbin doesn’t know how to react to that because it is something that he doesn’t understand. It is a touch that is unknown to him, but he reacts greedily to his kiss, pressing up against him excitedly. If he could kiss Juho for the rest of his life, then he would. His lips are soft, unlike his chapped ones, and he knows when to nip and when to lazily suck at his bottom lip.

Again, Youngbin is the one pulling away. “Is this respect?” He asks, and he thinks he sounds totally wrecked.

“Do you _ever_ shut up, hyung?” Juho laughs, swiping his hands through his hair which just ends up messing it up more. When he’s thoroughly messed it up until it is sticking up every which way, he starts to climb off the couch. “Are you hungry? I can make us something for dinner.”

Youngbin licks his lips slowly, feeling like he’s on a whole lot of medicine or having a fever again. He really hopes that he isn’t contagious, but he doesn’t know why he would be now that it has been two weeks. “Sure,” he hears himself say, but it doesn’t feel connected to him. His mind is stuck on Juho while his body is still on the couch. He feels like he might be shimmering right now, but he’s not sure about that either. He feels like it, but he doesn’t look like it. Maybe Juho sees him differently.

He hopes that Juho sees him differently.

“Can you get me the thermometer?” Youngbin asks, _really_ hoping this isn’t a fever dream.

Juho looks absolutely betrayed as he stops in his tracks, and Youngbin laughs, loud and free and so, so happy.

**Author's Note:**

> u've heard of kudos now get ready for comments  
> jk but it is always appreciated!!! i hope you enjoyed!!!!


End file.
